borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rank the manufacturers
title says it all. I'll start: 1. S+S- Awesome look, fast and accurate guns with tech at least 3/4 as good as Maliwan, and huge mags to boot. 2. Atlas- I'd probably put them at number one if their prime examples weren't so rare. All around awesome and balanced stats, a top tier weapon will likely out-gun any other comparable example from another brand. Pretty spiffy looking, too. 3. Hyperion- Fast and accurate, a number of their legendaries have some nifty features. they seem to have a hidden recoil reduction in the material properties, too. They also reload really quickly, second only to Tediore. 4. Mailwan- Can't go wrong with a Hellfire. In fact, this is so true that it's almost a detriment to the game. I love elemental weapons, but have started to avoid some of the Maliwan legendaries in favor of using something that provides a bit more challenge. 5. Tediore- I know most people like to hate on Tediore, but I occasionally run across some Tediore guns that are just too good to not use. They make some excellent shotguns, combat rifles, and SMGs. Most 9999999 guns that I have found are Tediores. Their Anarchies are so fun, because they're tiny, fast and reload in the blink of an eye. I'll often select a Tediore anarchy over a more powerful model just to watch the bullet storm blast out of this little shintsy box that empties out and is ready again before you even notice it. 6. Dahl/Torgue- It's tough for me to find anything really exceptional about these guys. I regularly use several of their models, but nothing really screams "awesome" to me. They're just regular, "working man's" guns. That being said, you could probably pick up any one of them that you see and start using it with decent success. 8. Jakobs. Yeah, yeah. You think it should be higher up there, right? I used to think so, too. Unfortunately, aside from the Bessie, the Unforgiven, the Skullmasher and some of their top tier Mashers, their company mantra is a joke. It almost ALWAYS takes more than one shot, and by the time I'm ready with the next, my shield is down halfway. Sorry, Jakobs. Your terrifying power is just still not enough to make up for your terrible ROF. 9. Eridian. Eridians are fun for a while. I've had some good success with Lightnings and Thunderstorms. I've even played around with some of the new elemental guns from Knoxx. They're ok if you don't have anything better, but they're outdone by every other weapon of a similar nature and comparable level in the game. It's nice to have infinite firepower, but even with 50 proficiency, it just takes too damn long to recharge. 10. Vlaadof. Can someone explain to me anything Vlaadof has going for it? No, seriously, anything? Their propaganda suggests they have higher fire rates. Well, they do, but I've never seen anything that wasn't at least near a Vlaadof's ROF in a comparable model. They aren't especially powerful, their accuracy is a joke, and their slightly higher ROF in most cases is just not enough to redeem every other terrible stat on the gun. It's like they made everything totally average and equal, but instead it all adds up to suck. I guess no less should be expected from a communist brand, though.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:44, October 6, 2010 (UTC) nice "review", if I may call it so. I just think I could've gone without the "I'm so american and commies suck" joke. Also, nothing is worse than eridian. it makes you walk so damn slow it's just too much punishmente for a weapon that doesn't help you much anyway.Turco poa 05:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Well you go on ahead and name me one product from a communist society that out-performs a similar thing from a "freer"- market society, and I'll strike that comment out. Also, you don't have to be an American or a patriot to be anti-communism.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :sinael could probably better answer to this than i, as he actually lives in a formerly communist country, but i will do my best in his stead. in 1947, when mikhail kalashnikov invented his avtomat kalashnikova, he created arguably one of the world's finest, and first, true assault rifles. even seven decades later the "ak-47" remains one of the most accurate, durable, easiest to use, cheapest to produce, and most widely used and most popular assault rifles in the world. frytroll and vodka. mustn't forget vodka. don't forget the vodka! does anyone have any vodka? :FINALLY, someone answered that. And I was expecting the AK to be the item produced, as well. It does has many qualities that make it ideal for outfitting a relatively poorly-funded militaristic force; I agree with all of your points. However, I do think the M-16 has it beat in terms of overall quality. that being said, I certainly wouldn't mind owning one. :D GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::not to mention..... mail-order brides..... frytroll I beleive that the first assault rifle was actualy the STG-44/MP-44 that was then adopted by the Soviets, then the AK-47 will last a hell of a lot longer than an M16, but im off topic. The review is great allthough you shouldnt always go with guns found on PT2 and used on that a PT1 Jakobs would be higher than certain brands on the list but i see what your getting at. GT: Dany Boi22 Nuka Boi 03:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if that's too strong an example, hombre'. Women that hate where they're living so much that they're willing to be purchased by strangers just for a ticket out?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Vlaadof Mongol Rocket Launchers are entertaining and well.... effective as a Berserker with a launcher ammo regen mod equiped. I would bump that manufacturer up a bit on the list. LittleManChild 05:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) On account of one decent weapon that's only really useful to a specific class? I'd be willing to give some points for that, but they're going to have drum up something besides the Mongol and the Chopper to get moved up in my book. Eridians aren't really even a real "manufacturer" so to speak, and I still find them more useful than Vlaadof.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) As much as I hate elemental weapons, how can Maliwan not be ranked first? Firehawk, Hellfire, Volcano, Defiler, Crux... These are some of the best (even usually considered over powered) weapons in the game. I've yet to see any build not using these weapons. Buy a Maliwan and light some people on fire! Happypal 06:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) If you'd read the explanation after the number and name, I say exactly why they aren't my number 1. Feel free to make your own lists too, guys.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 1) S&S is one of my top three favorites too. The extended mags are really useful on Sniper Rifles, and an S&S MG lets you lay down a flood of suppressive fire on enemies (especially if you are playing as Roland and have 200+ round mags with his skills). Orion and Serpens are awesome. 2) While I agree that Dahl guns tend to be balanced and don't stand out in any notable way, I would put Dahl near the top of the list though, tied with S&S. Time and again I find myself using Dahl weapons to great success and enjoyment thanks to their ability to let me use full auto fire with accuracy. Plus, the camo color schemes wins for best appearance hands down, and the Penetrator is a favorite of mine. 3) Maliwan. Killer elemental effects. Excellent legendaries. Nothing I really hate except the Hellfire being OP, which is not always a bad thing. Blue coloring scheme is cool too. 4) Valdof. Havoc MG's and most all of their SG's are fun and favorites of mine due to high ROF and good power. Many other offerings are quite terrible due to poor accuracy and mediocre power overall (I am looking at you Revolution). 5) Hyperion. Good weapons and love the accuracy, however I find little reason to use them in most cases. Sniper Rifles of comparable accuracy are not hard to find, and Hyperion weapons' power is usually outclassed by other manufacturers. 6) Torgue. Balanced and more powerful than Dahl, but the lower average fire rates and accuracy are significant negatives. 7) Tediore. Fast reloads are offset by low power. Useful legendaries becaus eof ammo regen, but Avenger aside, are crappy weapons to actually use in most cases compared with other manufacturers. As one who plays as a Soldier with ammo regen mods, however, I accept my bias against Tediore to some degree. 8) Atlas. I enjoy the Ogre and Kyros' Power, but otherwise find I use nothing else Atlas made. 9) Low rate of fire cancels out high power and accuracy. The only Jakobs I even touch is the Bessie I use rarely. 10) Eridian. ASS! Nuff said. That's my $0.02 06:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I see we agree on S+S and Jakobs, and our Maliwans and Eridians are pretty close.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 1) S&S - Bullets are your friends, and they make a model for practically every type of weapon I really care about with the exception of pistols. 2) Tediore - Time spent reloading is time spent without a usable weapon, also see above regarding weapon types and my caring. 3) Hyperion - They'd be number 1, so pretty and deadly with their accuracy married with recoil reduction and damage, but they're just too rare to be counted on in such a high slot. 4) Dalh - A respectable slot for a respectable manufacturer. Recoil reduction and availability might not be sexy, but you're always glad its there when things get tough. 5) Torgue - Upper midland territory here. Which isn't saying much. There's often nothing to really set Torgue weapons apart from others, nothing that catches the eye and makes me go, "Ooooh... shiny! Must keep!" But, hey, they punch like a bear even if they kick like a mule. 6) Atlas - Rarity in anything good interbred with common recoil increases makes for a fickle relationship... but when you find that magical white gun, it's all gravy for the next 20 levels. 7) Vladov - Like Atlas but worse odds, and without the possibility of getting as good of a medium-close slayer out of the bargain. 8) Maliwan - There is only the Defiler, the Volcano, and the Hellfire that keep this manufacturer from being on the bottom, well, that and the utter amounts of suck heaped onto the... 9) Eridians - Rarity, fickleness, and oftentimes lackluster firepower coupled with a slow projectile, impossible-to-accurately-read magazine counter and reduced movement speed make these inhumanly made weapons impractical pieces of expensive trash in my inventory. 10) Jacobs - Craptastic rate of fire, often times reduced magazines, AND poor recoil handling are not made up by increased firepower. Seriously, only certain purple-quality ultra-rare models of Jacobs' shotguns are any good. At least you can mess around and have fun with an Eridian Lightning Storm or Lightning. TrollofReason 08:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 1) Jakobs - Because if it took more than one shot, you suck. NOhara24 10:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) No ranking here, but a top-shelf two-shot Tediore Equalizer is sex in Mordecai's hands - definitely my favorite gun, though no comment on what that means about the manufacturer. -FatDragon 1) Jakobs - excellent power and low to moderate fire rats. very nice kickback effect on higher levels, usually use a skullmasher, bessie or unforgiven. 2) Maliwan - very nice weapons, especially for dispatching lance and bandits, mostly use a hellfire, volcano or a defiler 3) Vladof - excellent rate of fire even though medium accuracy. really enjoy the Vladof Surkov 4) Dahl - average weapons, good for everything, usually use a penetrator or a anaconda 5) S&S Munitions - excellent guns with high ammo and good tech. usually use a serpens or a orion 6) Atlas - great all around weapons, especially the cyclops, chimera, aries and kyros power 7) Hyperion - Fine guns with high accuracy, dont really use them that much, except invader and nemisis 8) Tediore - somewhat mediocre, but good reload speed although dislike their low power, but easy to find. good equalizers 9) Torgue - nothing really special here except cobra, good explosive dmg 10) eridian - pure garbage, low dmg and low recharge rates. not with the time using Max payne278 11:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) @ CJ: You bring up some good points. I like the Eridian Thunderstorm and Lightning myself. With a Roland or Liliths shock coms and good profs. they are some of the most powerful guns in the game IMO. I usually can one or two shot most enemies with them. Some of the new DLC3 ones are useful aswell. To answer the question on Vladof, they are the only manufactuerer to make guns that can bypass sheilds(Vengence, Surkov). so thats one thing they have going for them. If your not a Mord. with Trespass skill, and want to shoot thru the enemies sheild they are a good choice IF you can find a good version. Im not saying they should be ranked higher because they are as you said, not good most of the time. Thats my opinion anyway.Veggienater 12:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what? The surkov penetrates shields? I would probably have ket a few of those had I known that. I always toss them because I only ever find them around 700- damage. I thought the red text just gave it a reallly fast reload.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Personally I like eridian weapons.. with a support gunner or heavy gunner COM along with 50 profficiency, the "slow regen" doesnt really matter.. takes a second or two for me to go from empty clip to full clip.. might also have to do with me never shooting the entire clip completely empty, just so it doesnt run empty & take longer to charge.. and who can honestly say that they dont like the eridian lightning? well yea.. the scope might be pretty useless.. but atleast it's a "sniper" you can always hit with.. due to instantaneous hitting.. and I'd agree with S&S being in the top 3.. hyperion and maliwan up there with it.. for some reason I just love the yellow & black color scheme most S&S weapons have.. I love hyperion guns for their accuracy.. and to me, I'll rather have a decent firerate accurate gun than a slow, innaccurate but powerful gun.. and as Veggienater mentioned, some of the dlc 3 eridians are good and useful.. speaking of them, I finally found a rolling splattergun on my own.. well, I launched my friend into the armory from where knoxx spawns using a sledges shotgun, and he got the rolling splatter from a chest, and gave it to me.. good thing to have decent friends who you like helping n who like helping you ^^ and now I've sidetracked enough from the original topic.. S&S, Hyperion and Maliwan ftw! (never bother with a hellfire, I just go with a firehawk instead :P) TaSManiaC 13:11, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 1) S&S - Orions and Serpens = Craw minion Death 2) Hyperion - My little Red Stinger with a Siren and Merc. mod will destroy everything 3) Maliwan - Hellfire - don't even give the enemy a chance 4) Torgue - decent guns, no complaints 5) Tediore - Ammo regen can be helpfull 6) Dahl - All around ok guns 7) Vladof - Mongol and the Stalker are fun 8) Jakobs - besides the Bessie, i'm not to impressed 9) Eridian - Besides the Stampeding splatter gun, I don't use them much This list is mostly based on what brands I use the most, But S&S will always be my favorite. to answer one of the first posts, none of my loadouts regularly have a maliwan anything in it. my siren its mostly hyperion stingers and torgues, brick is all torgue, s&s and atlas. my soldier is all atlas and hyperion, and my hunter is dahl and jakobs I mostly use purples though, and my playstyle doesnt often have elemental guns in it. They call me Hellz Lips 20:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) also, i dont think the surkov bypasses shields, do we have proof. cuz if we do, i missed that. They call me Hellz Lips 20:07, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Why I love S&S: CIMG0172.jpg CIMG0187.jpg CIMG0161.jpg CIMG0139.jpg CIMG0076.jpg Still haven't found an Explosive one yet though. 20:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Why are all of you guys trolling the jakobs? 1) Jakobs : "100 rounds in a magazine? With a jakobs you will only need 1!" and "When it needs to be dead , it needs to be a jakobs." 2)Torgue : Nough said. 3)Atlas : Can't go wrong with a chimera. 4)Vladof (?) : They are quite good when they are at least V2. 5)Maliwan : Too...much...overpowered. I mean 100% chance to light enemies on fire. WTH. Where is the challenge on that??? 6)Eridian: Only good for the guardians but dlc 3 gives them another chance. 7)Hyperion : Stingers are good... I guess. Not a fan of them. 8)Tediore : Ammo regen only to be considered mediocre. 9)Dahl : Too average. 10) S&S : Only lots of bullets which is useless for my soldier. I waste a clip only to find out that I have half the ammo i had before. And only scored 5 kills. :-( I play a soldier with Overloaded 5/5 a heavy gunner mod with +70% magazine capacity and +3 overloaded. So the less rounds the better aware i am of the remaining ammo. (I check my ammo bar when i reload)Spoonmastah 20:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Other than the 4 basic models I mentioned, how many Jakobs guns actually kill enemies of your level in one shot, especially if you aren't using coms or boosts of that nature?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I have taken down a drifter of my lvl with a 2-shot 350*12 matador with scattershot 5/5 impact 5/5 and some boost from a berserker mod always with my heavy gunner.+ you are supposed to have 50 prof. Spoonmastah 20:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) And this was done in one shot ?(albeit you are including mods and skills rather than letting the gun stand on it's own. the company motto isn't "If it took more than one shot with 50 proficiency, you weren't using a Jakobs.")GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:03, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Supposing you are right. Find me a gun that can kill faster than a Jakobs (non elemental with full prof and non-crazy mods like mercenary)Spoonmastah 21:07, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : Dahl 371x9 desert shotgun. 70 acc, 1.4 fire rate. : This kills far faster than a 0.0 acc 400 x 12 0.8 fire rate Jakobs. /thread. 21:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : Are we talking about constructs or what? body5 barrel4 material_dahl3 mag5 DUDE COME ON. I checked gearcalc just now. And my shotty was green not purple. Spoonmastah 21:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Why does it have to be non-elemental? We're talking about overall killing power here. Non-elemental guns haven't even been feasible since the DLCs started dropping. the Bessie is usually a guaranteed one-shot kill if it's a crit, as well as the Unforgiven, especially a Masher. But in terms of general performance between brands, I find I stay healthier with an Atlas Ogre or Aries, or an S+S Serpens or Maliwan Hellfire.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) To end this nano-war (and my day) I believe that you are supposed to shoot to kill not fire and forget like hellfires. Ogre is acceptable because you have to keep shooting not fire to burn then phasewalk to the moon. I don't know about xbox but it is very easy to aim on a pc that's why jakobs is 1st. With hellfires hell even with firehawks you can miss and still live. Jakobs are a lot more challenging to use. Spoonmastah 21:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I fail to see what your above statement has to do with with being faster on the kill.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) @ CJ; I just reread the surkov page and i think your right. I may have had my vengence epuiped when using a surkov as having it epuiped can glitch and give all your epuiped guns the sheild bypass or so ive heard.Veggienater 22:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I play Soldier too, and why is having 200 round magazines for an MG or 20 round ones for a Sniper a bad thing? I think the issue here is that S&S and Jakobs appeal to different types of players, as I have yet to meet someone who ranked both highly. I enjoy S&S because I can hold down the trigger with MG's and take out entire groups of enemies with sustained fire, or stay scoped in for prolonger periods with snipers. Time spent reloading = time not spent shooting = fewer bullets on target in same time. I will use a Skullmasher or Bessie when I want max damage per shot, but not for much else. 22:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 1.Hyperion Good overall stats with great accuracy. Make great snipers and cobras 2.Dahl Pretty good overall. They make the best Stompers. 3.Atlas Good overall stats. I like their MGs and Shotguns 4.Torgue Good damage on MGs and Shotguns, but lacking in accuracy 5.S&S Okay stats. Orion is great, but the rest are meh 6.Maliwan Mediocre stats with excellent elemental. 7.Jakobs Highest damage(but on the types of guns I rarely use) with horrible RoF 8.Tediore Usually crappy, but I’ve found the quick reloads quite useful 9.Vladof Spray and pray? Not really my style despite being a soldier 10.Eridian I never use them Beware the clap 23:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) One thing to keep in mind is that manufacturer ratings vary related to the playstyle of the player, the gun preference of the character used, and the favorite weapon type of the player. But if I had to slay out my favs: 1. Atlas - Best all-around guns I can find. I love the Ogre and Chimera. Draw-back: RoF on their snipers and shotguns. 2. Torgue - When you have the ability to sacfrifice a little RoF and some accuracy for good power, you really can't go wrong looking into Torgue. I use a Steel Shotgun and a Steel Anarchy. Draw-back: No revolvers... 3. Hyperion - Crimson just looks so cool and when I look at the stats on a Crimson Lance, it's probably one of the best sniper rifles I can find. Draw-back: Snipers are the only thing I would use by Hyperion. 4. S&S - S&S probably have the coolest-looking cuns around, even when made with middle-grade material. I like the combinations of stats that they carry and the Serpens is enough to carry anyone through a Lance-infested dlc. Draw-back: S&S is really stingy with damage where they dish-out everything else. 5. Jakobs - Great damage without sacrificing accuracy. This is where my 410*9 62-accuracy shotgun comes into play. Draw-back: Terrible fire rates on all guns. 6. Dahl - There is only one gun keeping Dahl from being at the bottom of my list: The Desert Shotgun. With the right parts, this shotgun usually come out on top as one of the best all-around combat shotguns in the game. Draw-back: Nothing else really worth using here... 7. Tediore - Not entirely useless, decent all-arounder guns. I don't actually use anything by this company. Draw-back: Ammo regen isn't everything. 8. Eridian - There are seriously 3 guns that are worth your time: Splat gun, Thunderstorm, and Firebomb. Since everything else does a better job, I leave these in my bank. Draw-back: Everything else is useless. 9. Vladof - Nice fire rate and clip size. Mediocre damage. Again, nothing that i use by this company. Draw-back: Doesn't get the job done near as well as other manufacturers. 10. Maliwan - This, by no means, reflects the quality of Maliwan's hardware. I keep a Hellfire on my character at all times but I begrudge using it. Draw-back: Maliwan was more of a "forced" favorite manufacturer to me until Robolution came out due to the fact that Crawmerax kept spawning those Green Craw Worms. I detest even thinking about using the Hellfire again. YSoSrsCat 07:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) 1. S&S- Yes, everyones favorite, but on my 61 Hunter my 331 Thanatos just tears through most, especially with shield bypass. They also make the only x4 Combat in the game, Draco's can be good if they had better FR 2. Jakobs- What's with Jakobs hate? 400+ Skullmasher = win. And they only make 3 different weapon types and I use 2 of them, if I'm not using my Defiler I have a 400 Masher on me with a 1400 Unforgiven banked for back up. And one of the first oranges me and my friend found on splitscreen (our first playthru) was a Striker with 360 power yellow. We blame that on lack of scope. 3. Maliwan- They force us to like them. That and my Defiler is amazing, I've had one since New Haven PT1. I also enjoy my Firehawk. 4. Atlas- Ogre is the best Combat out there. I have a crazy one on my Brick and he plays it well. 5. Torgue- 500+ Bastard? Yes please. So they have horrid accuracy, powers crazy. And they make good Launchers and the Cobra snipe. 6. Hyperion- I like the company name, and they make some good Launchers. The Invader is fun to use too. Not the best, or efficient by any means, but fun. 7. Vladof- I like the Russian theme'd names. Pretty much it. 8. Dahl- It's just there. 9. Eridian- I find some slight Humor in it. Thats about it. 10. Tediore- For the simple reason that I have grown VERY tired of picking up Equalizers every single time I kill Craw. I've had to have owned like 400 of them by now. Ultros88 12:43, October 20, 2010 Serpens also has x4 elemental like the Draco, and is arguably more effective due to high number of procs. 06:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) My turn, fire away!! 1. Atlas- Badass looking, Badass performance…The best Machine Guns I have found to date are made by Atlas. Oh yeah…and the Ogre…’nuff said. 2. S&S Munitions- You can’t go wrong with more ammo in the clip, and this manufacturer has clip size down to a science. Couple this with the frequently-found elemental mods on these weapons, and you really can’t go wrong. 3. Vladof- The brand used most by myself before I was able to scare up some good Atlas hardware. If you can find an example of this manufacturer with a decent accuracy…keep it! You can’t really go wrong with the ability to stream critical hits downrange accompanying this manufacturer’s telltale high-rates of fire. 4. Maliwan- I’m not a big fan of elemental weaponry, but when I need one, I found myself using a Maliwan more than other manufacturers…again, until I found some good Atlas weapons. 5. Hyperion- Great accuracy…GREAT accuracy. When you wanna hit something in the face WELL before it knows of your existence, go with a Hyperion. My only hangup on this manufacturer is the notoriously small clip-sizes, and three-shot burst configurations on their rifles. I wanna throw a LOT of lead downrange…trust me, I can maintain my rate of fire well enough to still hit the target. Aside from guns, Hyperion makes my favorite grenade mod: The Longbow. Almost like having a rocket launcher mapped to my grenade button…ah, good times. 6. Torque- Bastard guns, for bastard people. When I wanna lay down some serious hurt, I can’t go wrong with a Torque. Now, if they could only make these weapons accurate enough to hit the broad-side of a barn, they’d be darned near perfect. 7. Tediore- Quick reload times on these guns, really quick. My only issue: I play a Soldier predominantly, I find myself reloading in combat less frequently than would be necessary to really get an advantage out of this manufacturer. 8. Dahl- Low recoil, even lower stats in almost every other category. While I like the look of this manufacturer (camo), this facet isn’t good enough to make me use these guns. 9. Jakobs- This manufacturer has such potential, but misses the mark for me almost every time…both literally and figuratively. The ONLY reason that I don’t list Jakobs dead last is because of the Eridian weapons…if Jakobs made a gun with the cruddy ‘recharge’ mechanic for it’s ammo like the Eridians, I WOULD list it last. 10. Eridian- Wow, supposedly Atlas has scooped up some of the alien tech and used it to reverse-engineer some of their greatest advancements in firearms…I can’t see how. If they sucked any worse, the Eridians would be using human weaponry…not vice-versa. MisterJoshua 21:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) 0. Gearbox: they have to be on top. 1. Maliwan: almost overpowered with all the dot. 2. S&S: awesome colors, elemental tech, and magazine sizes. 3. Dahl: camo looks sweet and I love the Bulldog and Penetrator. 4. Torgue: great all around and exceptionally high damage. 5. Atlas: the Ogre is amazing and the rest is meh. 6: Tediore: fast reload and ammo regeneration is decent. 7. Hyperion: the accuracy is great, but I'm a close combat player. 8. Vladof: they can be topped by most of the other manufacturers. 9. Jacobs: high damage is great with a good rate of fire, which Jacobs fails to have. 10. Eridian: enough said. (I mean maybe in the original game as you are leveling and finding weapons they would be... naw they still suck.) Well there it is. -http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101014023822/borderlands/images/3/3a/Borderlands_Sig.3.png 00:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) My perspective of course: 1. Maliwan: As much as I regret this, they are usually above the norm, and always have a tech. If you like the idea that your bullets do more than just hurt, but burn or dissolve skin, then this is obviously the number one. 2. Atlas: They simply are the above standard guns. They take what other guns do, and improve in almost every way. 3. S+S Munitions: While they are often a cheaper choice, their slogan lives up to it. Extended magazine plus tech equals I win. Again, sort of a cheap parallel to Maliwan, their extended magazines often make up ground. 4. Tediore: Hear me out. While Tediore is one of the weakest overall manufactures, if not the weakest, they are the most useful early on. When weapons don't hold too much difference in your early adventure, Tediore often shows up because thats when they are useful. Plus, if you come by their ammo regen early by chance, it tends to make a good consistant weapon. Even at the higher levels, they still have some fairly strong models. To top it off, they have ridiculous reload rates. To always have ammo, and always be able to shoot tends to help in the long run. 5. Hyperion: Another above average gun maker, but not quite as good as Atlas. Being this low only because they focus on accuracy, which has more outside factors than RoF or damage of course. But even still, it's a more specific style that factors into one's use of Hyperion. 6. Dahl: The middle of the road. Dahl is the power behind the original storm to Pandora because they were a solid company with big goals. They have simple solid guns. 7. Vladof: I'm a fan of clearing a room, and I used a solid Vladof Glorious Havoc to do it. While they do have a low accuracy, they have a high rate of fire, and can have extended magazines in their machine guns, which is easily their most useful line. 8. Torgue: While they have no real flaws, and are very similar to Dahl in that sense, they just don't have any real advance. Their higher lines do have increased damage though, so it's a matter of finding a more useful model. 9. Jakobs: If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs. And probably for a good reason. While they do make very solid snipers and shotguns, they don't have much use beyond certain situations. If you are going up against individuals, or can maintain a distance from a crowd, you often will get overwhelmed when using a Jakobs. Plus no one else makes their guns outta freakin' wood. 10. Eridian: Isn't even a manufacture, and for good reason. These guns have some use to them, but with the fact that you have to wait near forever to load up again. Unless you have a crazy game plan, these don't hold too much use. And that was my two cents, thank you. JLaws23 02:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC)